


missing you is a slow burn

by prefertheconsultingdetective



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefertheconsultingdetective/pseuds/prefertheconsultingdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee is lonely and sad and see's Richard tweeting about Rutina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	missing you is a slow burn

**Author's Note:**

> Nonny prompted me to write about the sentence: "Hey I'm with you, okay? Always." and this is more pathetic that my story yesterday. Haha. And also unbeta-ed. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own neither Richard nor Lee and this is not true. I don't know anything about them or their relationship and this is all fantasy. Which is good in this case, because I hope Lee is never sad and alone in a hotel room ♥
> 
> This was inspired by the song "So Far Away" by Mary Lambert and the title taken from it. 
> 
> "I'm a million miles away from anywhere  
> Slide my hands across the sheet  
> Pretend you're there  
> But missing you is a slow burn  
> Every time the earth turns  
> I'm reminded that the night is only half the time"

Lee feels lonely. Which is ridiculous, really, because he’s been with people all day. And even with great people because the cast and crew at the Halt And Catch Fire Set are a bunch of absolutely amazing people. But still – 

Now, back in his hotel room he is lying fully dressed on his covers and can’t help himself but feel lonely. It’s not the general kind of loneliness, but the I-want-one-special-person-to be-with-me feeling. 

Lee wants Richard. They haven’t seen each other for nearly 3 weeks, the last time has been on Lee’s birthday and that had been a surprise visit by Richard, which had only worked because Brian is a friend of Lee and know how grumpy and sad he can get without anyone cuddling him on his birthday. 

And Lee doesn’t want to whine. And he knows its difficult - for Richard too. But its one of these days, he’s exhausted, his back hurts, because he had to pretend to be a furious Joe all day and now he just really want to lay in bed with his boyfriend, get some bearded kisses and maybe a blowjob. 

But he’s alone and still wearing his shoes and not even in the mood to jerk off. 

Miserably he pulls out his phone and decides to scroll through his twitter notifications. Lovely people telling him nice things, usually cheers him up a bit. 

He smiles at a girl telling him that The Fall is her favorite film and that she thinks he’s amazing and very good looking. Nice, take that self-esteem, your awesome, Pace. 

Then goes to his time line and scrolls over people complimenting each other, producers announcing great stuff to come to – Richard. 

Richard being astonished and blown away by his co-star. 

Lee grits his teeth and sighs, he doesn’t want to be like this and women have never been an issue for them, but somehow – maybe it’s the day and his dark mood – but he thinks of the way he and Richard became close over the course of intense days on set, how they talked and cheered each other up when they were exhausted. And he thinks of the pretty Lady that looks at him from the screen of his cellphone and can’t help the dark thoughts appearing in his mind. 

Lee lets the phone slide out of his hand and turns his face into the pillow, better to try not to think about it. 

He opens his eyes again, when his phone chirps and announces a call. Hopefully its only his sister checking on him, but when he picks it up he sees blue eyes and that lovely picture he took of Richard last month. 

He can’t do anything but smile.

“Hey”

“Hey love” Richard’s voice sound tired and a bit sloppy, the words darkened and slowed by exhaustion and Lee feels bad for his thoughts. A bit. 

“How are you?” 

“Missing you terribly.” Richard answers and on other days it would have made everything be alright again, but today it’s not quite enough. 

“Uh-uu” says Lee and his voice sounds odd and distant. He years the rustling of sheets, a yawn and then Richard asks:

“You okay?”

“Well yeah, I guess, filming goes smoothly.” He tries evasively. 

“And how are you doing?” Richard sounds earnest and his voice is warm with affection. 

Lee doesn’t actually want to make a scene and more importantly he doesn’t want to argue, but he has a bad day and he still feels miserable about the whole distance thing that makes everything so complicated. 

“I am…” he sighs and slides a hand through his hair. Suddenly he feels trapped in his clothes, the jacket too tight and too stiff and he sheds it along with his shoes and pants and then he finally crawls properly under the covers.

“I’m a mess, Rich. I saw your tweet and I panicked and it’s horrible, I know and I don’t want to be like this, but God, I miss you.” He stares at the ceiling and tries to blink away the tears in his eyes. 

On the end of the line Richard just breathes and Lee listens, the sounds so loud and clear as if he were lying next to him. 

“Say something.” 

“Are you worried because of her?” Richard sounds calm, but Lee is still unsure if he should have told him.

“No, no, but – well yes maybe a little bit, I don’t know, I trust you, but sometimes I’m just afraid.” 

“Oh Lee,” Richard sighs. “I know it’s rough at the moment and I know that you worry, but please, don’t be afraid. We’re making it work, don’t we?” 

Apparently Lee has lost the fight against his tears, because his cheek is wet. “I know.” He just breathes. 

“I love you, Lee, never forget that. I miss you and I think about you constantly, and Rutina is great, really, but it’s because she’s refreshingly professional. And she has a boyfriend by the way.” Richard laughs. 

“Does she?” Lee sniffles. 

“Yes she does and even if she wouldn’t. Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always. Never forget that.” 

Lee sobs pathetically. 

“And now stop crying, because I was actually calling that there was a change in the schedule and I’m having two days off and I already booked the flight.” 

Lee sniffles and wipes his nose with the back off his hand. “Oh god, I’m so sorry, I’m such an Idiot.” 

“No you’re not and even if you were I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also - please note that I don't know if Rutina actually has a boyfriend (or girlfriend, who knows) this is all fiction.   
> But I'm sure she's amazing, I loved her in True Blood and I'm incredibly excited for Hannibal. Ahhhh, can't wait.   
> Feedback would be lovely, Tumblr is prefertheconsultingdetective.


End file.
